


I Love Her Mama

by RougueShadowWolf



Series: 15 Minutes [19]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Always a girl Stiles, F/M, Fem!Stiles - Freeform, Girl!Stiles, Hurt Stiles, Minor Melissa McCall/Sheriff Stilinski, Oblivious Scott, POV Melissa McCall, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-01-19 08:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1463119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougueShadowWolf/pseuds/RougueShadowWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melissa McCall had always known her son would get married before the age of thirty. She had also always known who the bride would be. And Melissa McCall loved being right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was asked for Scott/Stiles wedding fic, but I failed at it because I have not a single romantic bone in my body and I hate doing wedding fic’s. And then we’ve got this fem-Stiles thing and Stiles and Scott thing and everything is so against me in this story.

 

_ `I love her mama.´ Scott had said at the age of five, eyes wide and sincere while watching the little girl wave at him goodbye while walking away from the playground with her mother. _

 

_ `Really? ´ Melissa had laughed picking up her little boy, `And why is that? ´ _

 

_ `Because she so pretty, an’ funny, and she don’t think I’m stupid.´ Scott explained, eyes still focused on the little girl with brown hair and dark little moles, the girl who was wearing an assortment clothes that made her look like a rainbow had exploded all over her, `An’ she likes me. I know she likes me mama.´  _

 

_ `She sounds very nice.´ Melissa says before planting a gentle kiss on her slightly wheezing son, and Scott just nodded vigorously before saying, `She’s the best mama.´ _

 

Melissa smiles at the little memory of her sons first love, everyone of course thought Scott’s first love had been Allison Argent but the Melissa knew better because she had watched Scott and his first love grow-up together; and while Allison and Scott had been dating Melissa had simply waited patiently for the relationship to end, she waited for her son to see that there was someone already there waiting for Scott to realize that his true love was right there in front of him, that there was someone who knew him and loved him with all his flaws. 

 

`You two look so handsome.´ Melissa says while fighting back the tears that threaten to escape her, both of her boys are so handsome in their suits, she may not be Isaac’s mother but sure as hell treats him more like a son than just some kid she took in years ago. 

 

`He’s been sick twice.´ Isaac laughs and throws his arm over Scott’s shoulders, `Don’t worry he’s brushed his teeth, I’ve made sure of that, can’t let him kiss my sister-in-law with vomit-breath.´ 

 

`What if she doesn’t come? ´ Scott yells suddenly in a very panicky voice, `What if she and Derek decided to run-off together? What if they are getting hitched in Las Vegas right now by ELVIS!?´ 

 

`Elvis?´ is all Isaac says, looking at Scott like he had just said something incredibly ridiculous but then again imagining Derek and Stiles getting married in the company of Elvis just wasn’t something you so easily imagined. 

 

`Yes! Elvis! And not the fat-Elvis but the sexy one! ´ Scott shrieks, chest heaving as he is getting even more riled-up, `Skinny hot Elvis who probably sings Love Me Tender.´ 

 

`Scott.´ Melissa said her voice holding just the tiniest bit of annoyance because her son was being absolutely ridiculous, `you honestly think she would leave you standing like a fool? ´

 

When Scott gave her a little nod Melissa raised her hand ready to slap some sense into her son, because really? Stiles had never abandoned Scott, not once, not even when she had a chance to become one of the popular-kids. But before Melissa gets anywhere near to slapping some sense into Scott she finds Isaac beating her too it, the young man backhands Scott while snapping at Scott with eyes flashing golden-yellow, `Enough! You are such an idiot if you think Stiles would just walk away now? She has never walked away from you or this pack. Stiles has endured too much... she doesn’t deserve to be doubted by you of all people Scott. She’s never left you, and she never will.´ 

 

_ `Where’s Scott? ´ Stiles coughed everything about her told Melissa she was in pain, `Is he okay? ´Melissa tries to put pressure on the large gash that runs across her abdomen, it’s deep and ugly and she can’t stop the bleeding alone in the middle of her living-room floor with the broken TV right there next to Stiles head, there’s an ugly gash on her forehead.  _

 

_ `He’s fine baby.´ Melissa lied Scott was not fine and if Isaac hadn’t been there none of them would be, `You just stay calm.´  _

 

_ `He’s okay?´ Stiles asks once more and Melissa smiled down at the girl, the girl who shouldn’t be bleeding-out on her floor, `Good,´ Stiles said with a little smile, `Good.´  _

 

_ Melissa prays silently that Stiles will make through this, because if Stiles died she wasn’t sure Scott would make it through just seeing her bleeding and broken on the floor had Scott losing control of his wolf; without Derek and Isaac her son would have gone after Peter Hale and had himself killed.  _

 

_ `I n-need to see him.´ Stiles says voice weak and frail, there is a loud roar from outside the house and then the already broken door is broken even more as Scott storms the house for the second-time that night. Within a blink of an eye Melissa has her son who is wolfed-out next to the girl who had always been by her sons side; a girl who had broken Melissa’s ex-husbands nose the one time he dared to tell Scott he was weak.  _

 

_ `He’s not weak, he’s going to be Batman one day!´ the ten-year old had said with such strength that Rafael had taken a step away from the angry _ ****_ girl. _

 

_ `Stiles.´ Scott whimpered as he did his best to remove the pain his best friend was in.  _

 

_ `Don’t be stupid. Stay put. Wait. He’ll come.´ Stiles says voice labored, `Set the trap, catch the beast.´ _

 

Stiles Stilinski had survived that dreadful night, not without a scar to remind her of the close encounter with death she had when Peter Hale tried to take what was not his to claim. In the end it was Scott who killed Peter Hale, how exactly she did not know. 

 

`She was made for you Scott. She’s loved you for years, ´ Melissa said lovingly while looking into the beautiful eyes of her son, who had been fretting about this very day for the past two months and a year, `You were just a bit slow.´

 

_ `Oh my God.´ was all Melissa heard before Scott said what she had been waiting to hear, `I think I’m in love with Stiles.´ Melissa hugged him tightly and watched as Stiles sitting against the old tree in their backyard, the tree from which Scott had once nearly fallen but Stiles had held on tightly to him until his dad came out to save them both from a nasty fall. Stiles had adopted the large dog that no one had wanted because it was old, blind in one eye and had just three legs, and now she sat there in the shade of the tree running her fingers through the thick fur while reading a story to Scott’s cousin’s little girl.  _

 

_ `You’ve always been in love with her.´ Melissa told her son who just gave a short nod before saying, `Yes. Yes. I have.´ _

 

`A bit slow? ´ Isaac laughed, `An iceberg moves faster.´

 

`I can still change my best man.´ Scott growls but there is not real menace in his voice. 

 

`You need to trust her Scott.´ Melissa tells her son, `You are your own worst enemy.´

 

_ `Oh my God what if she says no!?´ Scott shrieked as he adjusted the tie he was wearing, Melissa sighed because she had answered this question ever since Scott had told her and John and a less than impressed Rafael that he was planning to ask Stiles to marry him after she graduated from college and that had been three months ago and now Stiles was back in Beacon Hills and the time had come. _

 

_ `You think she’d say no to you. How you seen you? You are adorable.´ Melissa smiles. _

 

_ `But, but she could say no.´ Scott whines and looks down at the ring he had chosen on his own, it hadn’t made a great dent on his bank account, the white-gold ring with the simple and small stone that held the same color and Scott’s Alpha eyes, the words **I May be the True Alpha but U R My 1 True Love** wereengraved into the ring. _

 

_ `She will say yes, because she’s always been yours Scott.´ Melissa hugged her son before telling him to have faith in Stiles.  _

 

Scott smiled at his mother because she was using the very words Stiles had written on the bathroom mirror of their house, Melissa had staid the night with Scott to make sure that the soon to be married couple didn’t break the rules and jinx their wedding day, but before leaving her soon to be daughter had left little messages of love for Scott to find all around the house.

 

There’s a knock on the door and in comes Danny smiling wide and bright, `The bride is in the building. And she’s beautiful.´

 

`I already know she’s beautiful.´ Scott laughs, and then he hears the familiar voice that he had missed since yesterday morning say, `Ready Batman, because I sure as hell am.´ 

 

`Danny, could you go and tell Stiles that I was ready since the day on the swings.´ Danny gives him a questioning look before nodding and walking off to do Scott’s bidding. 

 

`How pretty is she? I mean, just give me an idea so that don’t do something stupid.´ Scott seems a lot more calmer now that Stiles is in the same building and that is nothing new. 

 

_ Melissa squeezed John’s hand as they sat waiting for Stiles to come out of the dressing room, although John had told Stiles price was not an issue Melissa knew Stiles had probably gone for the cheapest dresses, but there was a part of Melissa that couldn’t imagine Stiles looking anything but beautiful in whatever dress she would choose.  _

 

_ `This is the dress Stiles likes the best,´ the middle aged woman wearing a powder-blue dress said while walking out of the dressing-room, smiling ever so slightly, `and I must say she looks beautiful.´ _

 

_ And there she was suddenly wearing a silver-white dress that embraced her upper-half of Stiles body like a second-skin while there was something much more playfulness to the way the fabrics fell down the lower-half of her. Everything was light and playful.  _

 

_ `Oh my God.´ Melissa whispered because Stiles looked so beautiful in the dress that looked like it had been made for Stiles and Stiles alone, even with her hair in a mess bun she looked like a born-bride, `Oh honey you look so incredibly beautiful.´ _

 

_ `I hope so, I really don’t want to shame Scott by looking like an idiot.´ Stiles answered sounding very nervous, and soon she turned her attention towards her father who had said nothing. _

 

_ `Dad? Daddy? ´ Stiles’ confidence was slowly wavering and Melissa nudged at John’s knee with her own, and he seemed to startle from his thoughts. _

 

_ `You don’t like it? ´ Stiles asked looking down at her dress like she was ready to give it up even though it was clear she loved the dress.  _

 

_ `It’s wonderful. You make it wonderful.´ John stood up and walked over to his only child and had her twirl around a few times before saying, `It’s lovely, it’s perfect.´ _

 

_ `Really? ´  _

 

_ `Yes. And I’m starting to think I’m not ready to give you up.´ then the father kissed his daughter’s forehead, a tear escaping his eye like a pearl that held as much love, joy and the sorrow only John Stilinski could understand.  _

 

`I can assure you, you have never seen anything as beautiful as she looks in her wedding dress.´ With those words Melissa left the room, and walked to join the others that had come to celebrate love that Stiles and Scott shared, she sat down next to her ex-husband. 

 

Soon enough Scott and Isaac appeared and took their place, Scott looked nervous and pale where he was standing next to Isaac who was looking over at his wife it had nearly been two years since Isaac Lahey married Allison Argent at the fruit of their love sat in Allison’s lap.

 

Soon the music started to play and everyone rose from their seats and turned to gaze over at the bride and her father, and Stiles was even more beautiful than Melissa could remember and when Melissa stole a glance at her son she couldn’t help the little laughter that escaped her as Scott looked like he had suddenly lost the ability to think or see **** anything but his beautiful bride who was beaming at the guests and at Scott. 

 

Melissa had been waiting for this for so long, and now that it had come she began to wait for the little ones her son and Stiles would be blessed with.

 

****

 

****

 


	2. OURS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All he wanted to do was to go home and wrap himself around his wife, kiss and cuddle for hours because Scott hadn’t seen his mate in 48h. And he missed Stiles with every fiber of his being. But then the sound of the door opening and closing told him he wouldn’t be seeing Stiles in at least an hour or three if the patients were seven cats and a crazy old lady.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this wasn’t really planned for this story I was just told to write a Sciles pregnant story where Mama McCall is happy about it, and where Scott is stunned by it because he and Stiles haven’t really had the talk about kids. Now this wasn’t planned as a I LOVE HER MAMA story but my friends felt I should post it there and because if I screw-up the tags about female Stiles Stilinski then I’ll get ripped a new one and I can’t be bothered with it today. Now if there’s mistakes here like the Peter thing then try look passed it, please!!

 

Scott tried not to hurry his last patient and its master out of the clinic but he was so done with the day, he was tiered and in need to finally have a night alone with his wife. Scott had at least in his own opinion, been neglecting his mate because of work and the omega that had invaded _his_ territory; an omega that had set his eyes on Scott’s mate. Scott smiled at the thought of spending the night with his mate, he couldn’t wait to just cuddle with her and hold Stiles close to him, and if she wasn’t too unhappy with him for not coming home last night then maybe she’d let him make love to her; just the thought of perhaps seeing his mate naked and willing before him had his dick hardening, since he’d accepted her for the person she was to him there wasn’t much Stiles could do that didn’t turn him on.

He’d just checked to make sure the back door was locked and secure when he heard the front-door open and close, it wasn’t unusual that grumpy-Dora would arrive right at closing time with one of her seven cats and at times with all seven on them and you couldn’t kick a ninety-year-old woman who was half-deaf out the door even if you did it as respectfully as possible, not unless you wanted grumpy-Dora to go to your mother as well as your wife and also your father-in-law to tell each of them how disrespectful and cruel you had been; Stiles might pretend to be unhappy with the way he’d treated the old woman who had been her neighbor for years and years until she’d moved in with Scott, his mother would remind Scott of how he should always treat his elder with respect and she would do it with that voice that made him feel like a horrible person, and then there was his father-in-law who would threaten to shoot him in the kneecap if grumpy-Dora ever again came around to make complaints about Scott.

Scott sighs and berates himself about not just locking the door and turn the sign to say closed the moment Mr. Hayes and his Labrador Coco was out the door. Scott makes his way to the front of the clinic where earlier that day three Great Danes decided to refurnish the waiting area, Scott tried to plaster on a convincing smile but before he managed any of the sort he had an armful of Stiles as well as his own mother who was still wearing her work attire. It was strange being suddenly crushed by the two most important women in his life, not that he didn’t love feeling his mate wrapped around him, but it was strange because Scott was rather sure he’d done nothing to deserve such treatment; if anything Stiles should have been unhappy with him.

`What? ´ Scott finally manages to say between getting kissed by his wife which honestly fried a few little grey cells because he hadn’t kissed or been kissed by her in 48h which hadn’t happened since the two got their act together, there was a lot of kissing and cuddling, and touching and a lot of sex involved when it came to being the property of Stiles; and since he’d gotten the words Property of Stiles tattooed above his heart the kissing and touching thing was a great part of their lives.

`We’re having a baby! ´ His mother yelled plastering a great big kiss on both of his cheeks, `I’m going to have a gran-baby! ´

`Oh.´ was all Scott could manage to say, because although he’d become a veterinarian and was destined to take over Deaton’s practice, he wasn’t all that brilliant when it came to some areas of brain-functions and that was probably why he was mated with someone like Stiles who was probably one of the reasons Scott had succeeded in his studies, the sex reward thing had been an awesome motivation.

His less than excited reaction had both his mother and wife pulling away from him, which made him feel like he’d been dumped into another ice-bath.

_I’m going to be a daddy? I’m going to be a father? I’m going to have a kid_? Scott had trouble believing the news his mother had brought him, he hadn’t been expecting this at all.

Sure, Stiles and he’d talked about having kids when they were eight or thirteen but they’d never thought back then that they’d have a child together, back then when they were just kids they’d talked about how Scott would become a superhero/nurse/astronaut while Stiles wanted to become a police officer/astronaut/superhero and they’d made plans to live next-door to each other and their spouses would (of course) be best friends and so would their kids; both Scott and Stiles both wanted a lot of children because they both wanted their kids to have siblings to play with. But dreams, and wants, and plans changed which Scott knew very well. Maybe Stiles didn’t want children, especially when there was now a risk that her child would be a werewolf, and so Scott had never dared to bring-up the issue of kids.

_I’m going to be a_ _daddy, and Stiles is going to be a mommy,_ Scott felt something flutter inside his chest and his wolf stir inside him, _we’re going to be parents._

Scott felt butterflies flutter around inside his stomach, Stiles is pregnant, a pleasant warmth swept through him and settled inside him. Scott could feel the wolf begin to push itself out into the forefront, as the knowledge of what they had created settled in both their minds. Scott had never imagined he could ever love someone he had yet to meat, but he was in love with the little life growing inside of Stiles. The wolf inside him loved their little creation growing inside its mate so fiercely that it wanted to hide Stiles and the life she carried inside her womb and keep them safe.

`Scott? ´ He heard Stiles whisper, voice worried, fearful which had the wolf on high-alert because its mate seemed worried and upset. But before Scott could figure out what was upsetting his one-true-love, his mother yanked him by the ear hissing out angrily, `Scott.´ His mother reeked like she was as upset as Stiles seemed to be.

`I – I can, ´ Stiles spoke voice slightly trembling, `g-get the b…, ´ her gaze dropped to the floor, `I can get it t-t-taken c-care of, ´ her heart was racing unusually fast, `it.´

` **No**!´ Scott’s mother gasped out, releasing her hold of Scott, `No. Stiles. No.´ her hands moving towards Stiles pale cheek and the area that would grow with their baby. Stiles shook her head and stepped away from Scott's mother, she looked like she was about to breakdown and sob the way she’d done the first-time Scott had seen her after her mother had died.

`I c-can g-get rid of I-it.´ The shock of hearing Stiles say she could get rid of their baby snapped something inside of Scott and he dropped onto his knees all claws and glowing eyes, sharp fangs and a heart fearful. With clawed hands he covered the shelter that would grow with the growth of his son or daughter, he nuzzled the still flat stomach rumbling out words of, `safe´ and `mine´ as well as `protect´ and `keep.´

He could hear it, the heartbeat, small and faint but it was there and the wolf let out a rumbling sound that was unfamiliar to it but which was the best way of expressing to the little life that he was there and would always be there for it. `Y-you w-want o-our baby? ´ she asked voice careful and hopeful.

 The werewolf who was on its knees rubbed its cheek against the smooth skin the scar created by that bastard Peter Hale hidden from its eyes. The werewolf nuzzled the flat surface that would grow round and beautiful with its cub, the wolf rumbled out, `Yes.´ with skin appearing before it the wolf gave the surface several licks, `Keep. Mine.´ the long slender fingers came down into his hair and began to rub his scalp the way that always calmed the wolf down, even on that dreadful night when it had become clear that the filthy omega that had dared to come into his territory was after his mate those wonderful fingers stopped him from going completely feral with rage and fear.

`Yours.´ Stiles said with a little laughter that held in it the departure of the fears that had flourished within her heart.

Scott kissed the stomach of his mate, hands stroking and touching trying to comfort both himself and the wonderful mate he’d been blessed with. He laid his ear against the stomach, rumbling still in order to assure the little life that he would keep it safe, he stilled completely when he heard the little life inside of his beautiful mate; the little one would be as strong and fierce as its mother, he could tell as much from just the heartbeat.

`We’re having a baby?´ Scott said smiling up at his mate who gave him a little nod and smile that was full of love and it was all just for him, `A real baby. A little you and I? ´ Stiles gave a little nod and her smile just grew a little wider. The idea that the little life inside of Stiles was part of him and Stiles it was just something that was by far the best thing ever.

`I freaking love you.´ Scott says as he stands up and kisses his mate, placing every inch of his love and adoration for her in just one kiss, which managed to cause her to blush so beautifully. He’d honestly never thought he could love Stiles more than he’d done just ten minutes ago, but he really did find himself being in love with her even more now that he knew that Stiles wanted his children, that she was ready to put her body through the strain of adjusting to a life growing inside it. `I love you too.´ Stiles smiles against his lips before kissing him back, there was always something about the way Stiles kissed him that made him go all soft and gooey inside, she could knock him off his feet or manipulate him to buying a house next-door to their parents or get him to focus completely on whatever she wanted him to focus on; her kisses were pure magic even if Deaton said it wasn’t possible.

`I told you he’d be happy.´ his mother said while throwing her own arms around Stiles, and kissing her cheek, `I told you not to worry, didn’t I.´ Stiles nods and Scott recognizes her apologetic smile pulling at her beautiful lips. Scott was sure that from now on his mother would be fussing over Stiles as much as he would, because Stiles was carrying Melissa McCall’s first gran-baby and that child would be spoiled oh so much.

Scott could only hope the Sheriff would be as happy about the prospect of being a grandfather as Scott’s mother was, but then again Scott had a feeling the man would be ready to go around Beacon Hills with his grandchild like he’d done with Stiles and tell everyone who the child was. We’re all going to love him or her so much, Scott thought and his wolf settled inside him with the knowledge they had a pack and family ready to love the little life growing inside of their mate. Life was good and it would get better, he was sure of it now.


End file.
